


The Bermuda

by typingCatharsis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward First Times, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Bubble Bath, Caretaking, Childhood Friends, College, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Comfort/Angst, Communication, Condoms, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cuddlefucking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Epilepsy, F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Sex, Gentle femdom, Grinding, Hand Jobs, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Manicures & Pedicures, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nail Polish, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Ratings: R, Sex Toys, Sexual Inexperience, Simultaneous Orgasm, Singing, Slow Build, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typingCatharsis/pseuds/typingCatharsis
Summary: A bi-focused pwp about three college students.





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Intro, angst, M/F content  
> Chapter 2: M/M content  
> Chapter 3: M/F content (the other one) and some descriptions of M/M content.  
> Chapter 4: Everyone  
> Content Note, one of the characters has epilepsy. Otherwise, for specific acts the taglist is quite exhaustive. Comments encouraged. Have fun.

Craig, Brian, and Mira sat together in Mira’s dorm room, cramming for midterms. Though they only had intro bio courses together, they enjoyed the company of each other. They’d remind each other to focus rather than getting distracted on their phones. The two boys were already used to studying together, since they grew up together. Their public school was small, living out in the sticks, and they had always joked that the class size was so small, they’d probably end up each winning half the year’s bursaries. They weren’t far off, actually, and ended up going to the same university. In first year, they met Mira, a pre-med student who immigrated several years ago after civil war forced her family to relocate. They became fast friends, all being nerds from small towns, and having a lot of the same interests and courses.

Craig was in for biomechanical engineering, but he was one of the only students in his program who didn’t want to be a doctor. “Just research and tech”, he’d say. He served his time on the farms, and now that he had a taste of city life, he wanted to stay. As fond as his memories were of growing up and swimming in the pond out behind the field with Brian, country living wasn’t his thing anymore.

Brian, respectively, was going through for agriculture and gunning to get into vet school. He and Craig were clever, determined, and hardly argued despite being roommates for the last year, and friends for the last nineteen. Mira joked regularly that they were like an old married couple. Craig usually blushed and tried to defend himself, pointing out that old married couples were usually joked about bickering. This was usually jokingly met with Brian grabbing Craig’s hand and putting on a fake voice saying “oh dear, don’t make the poor lady upset, she thinks we’re cute and by George we ought to keep up appearances”.

Craig was often embarrassed when the other two made a big deal out of it. Always the serious one, but with a dry sense of humour that was indistinguishable otherwise, even to Brian. Brian, respectively was always earnest with his intentions, but his jovial attitude obscured the intentions enough to avoid making Craig too embarrassed. Brian mostly just enjoyed teasing his roommate and never intended to actually do anything, at least, not unless Craig was okay with it.

Mira though... she enjoyed seeing them being playful. Though she was in the pre-medical program, she found most of her classmates to be uptight, competitive, and restricting to be around. As an only child, and grew up in a fairly strict household. She bemoaned her fellow students she felt weren’t taking full advantage of cutting loose and having fun. Not necessarily in dating or partying, at least to join a club that wouldn’t need to go on their resumes. Or to hang out as friends once in a while. She never got through to them.

Though her parents pushed her from an early age to set her goals high, they didn’t stop her from taking art in her spare classes. She initially chose it for the rush of drawing nude figures, but soon learned her own creativity was an entire mindset that set her apart from so many of her peers. Some thought her a rebel, which earned her a lot of unwanted attention from guys she had no interest in. She learned a lot of skills and a bit of a tough-girl reputation dealing with that too. This got to the point of other girls sometimes asking her for help to deal with the occasional creep for them. She’d help them, and they’d offer her favours, usually in the form of alcohol, snacks, or study notes.

The rest of her cash that she spent on alcohol, which her parents would never in a million years give her money for, came from risque art commissions. She would brush off her less than safe-for-work sketches as “just art” and anatomy drawings, to practice her studies and keep her mind sharp and creative. But she kept a secret sketchbook of all the more interesting commissions, and things she fantasized about, but would never be able to do. Sex between women, sex between men, orgies, mutual masturbation, and sex toy designs. She even drew stuff as simple as cute outfits she wished she could get away with wearing in public. She often figured she missed out on having a goth phase in high-school, and generally just missed out on a lot of things.

But then she met Brian and Craig. The two young men from the countryside with the cute accents and the freckled skin and a few too many sunburns. With the messy blonde long hair, and the loosely curled auburn hair. The boys with the strong bodies from hard work outside. Calloused hands, soft eyes, and smiles and laughs that raised her from her worst days.

Others thought they were all just close friends in the same dorm floor. Friends who happened to get along and played cards and read fantasy novels between classes. Others didn’t see the longing in their eyes and voices, the smiles when they joked, nor the furtive glances between the three of them. Mira saw it, and she knew before they even hinted at their past that they were secretly in love. She always believed that birds of a feather flocked together.

Craig got up from his textbook and laptop, put them in his bag, and retrieved his coat from his and Brian’s room, popping back in to say bye, before leaving. She sat in her desk chair, him on the edge of her bed. They were watching a video explaining the krebs cycle in depth for the eleventh time.

Mira stretched, yawning. “Aaarrggh I can’t focus. How do you do it so well with Craig? Like I know you’ve known each other for pretty much ever, but like, you’re so great together…” For the entirety of first year, she would spend her days just watching them. She’d catch them looking at each other, smile, and say "nothing" when they asked her “what”. She relished it.

Brian laughed, “You got some kind of yaoi fetish? Or, whatever the word is for the girls that get off about boys doing stuff together?”

She smiled at him, and smugly said “Well, you know, it is cute, and it’s nice seeing you two being like that. Even if you try to hide it.”

“Is that what you see? Or are you seeing what you want? There’s more to this than you think… To be honest I like most girls better than any guys I know.” His voice wasn’t scolding, but he seemed to want to set the record straight.

“Except him?” She added.

“Yeah, except him, but I’m still not gonna do anything serious with him. I… can’t. You’ll think it’s silly probably, but I’ve had the idea in my head for the last five years that I’d never do anything more with him that I hadn’t done with a girl.”

“It’s not silly, you’re afraid to do extreme things with him. I’m guessing it’s because of how close you are? You’re afraid to make it too serious, and push him away right?” Her voice was reassuring, but curious.

“It’s more complicated than that… But while we’re guessing, let me see if I’ve got you pegged… you want affection from anyone of any gender, I’ve seen you staring at the others on the floor too, and you always look away when I catch you looking at me. It’s not that subtle. But more than that… I guess you want the security and comfort to love yourself on your own terms as well, right?"

"That hurts, you didn't need to add that last part", she said, put off a bit.

"Only doing damage control. If you’re getting off on the idea of me and him doing stuff I don’t mind, actually I think it’s kinda hot to be honest, but if we’re all gonna live together next year, I don’t know how that would work out, you know? The three of us?"

"Now look who’s putting ideas into other people's’ heads… But what about you and Craig before. You do a good job of going back to being just friends after what you did…" Mira wasn’t accusatory, but seemed to be probing with her words.

"Ha ah... no you've definitely got that wrong, we haven't ever-"

"You did. years ago. Craig told me once about it... about how people found out and you had to stop... We got drunk together once last month."

Brian shifted, "The night I was away, you both had more fun than the three of us ever have together, and you talk about that stuff without me? Fuck hold off a day or two, I would have loved to join in and learn a bit about your own escapades, Mira. But… you know... well, you’re right… what’d he tell ya?”

“Not too much detail, just that up till you were fifteen you’d do stuff together. Sleepovers, swimming, sneaking out into the corn field, that kinda stuff. Must have been fun. To be honest I didn’t get that much latitude and none of the girls I knew anyway gave off any hints. And I never trusted any guys to be close with.”

“Really? Well, I’m glad you got spared the agony. Truth is, we didn't stop. Not right away. I dated a couple girls over high school, but I don't know... they were both nice and I really liked them, but... Craig and I? We knew it was okay, we knew we were just learning and playing around. But we didn't stop when they caught us the first time. And they teased us. They knew. And it wasn't until Craig got beat up and sent to the hospital for things to change for good... You know he has seizures? Those only started after he got kicked in the head, you know? Fuck I beat the shit out of the two who jumped us before I went to him? I did this. It’s my fault. I can’t go back and risk that. Okay? I know you think you know what's best. And maybe it is best... but, it’s complicated. I can’t risk that happening again."

Mira sat next to him, leaving a bit of space between them on her bed. "I'm sorry. I ... I didn't know that part. Fuck. Forget I said anything. I didn't mean to like... press you into anything, I guess I just thought... well I'm making excuses. Sorry. Really."

Brian’s stared at the floor between his feet. “I… no… go, go ahead. I’m curious”

"I just... I thought now that we're here, you know, in university. Everyone's so much more open and accepting. People aren't always gonna be okay with it, but at least on campus nobody’s gonna beat you up. People aren't gonna force me into a relationship with a 27-year-old family friend. People aren't gonna stop you from doing what you really do want to do, not at least in the ways they can back home... Maybe you need to cut loose again and put the bad parts of the past behind you."

Brian searched the room for anything to look at but his friend’s face. She didn’t have to see him cry. He fixed his eyes on some old memento of her old home, willing his eyes to stay dry, for the lump in his throat to go away, as he considered what Mira had said. "I... yeah... I don't know. I've got a lot going on in my head right now and well... maybe I just need to sort it out."

Mira touched his hand, "It's okay to not know. And like, you’ve got more privacy now, nobody has to know if you don’t let them. Just go with what you're sure of."

“Really?”

"Yeah. Just, do what feels right, take your time if you need it, do what would make you feel safe." If anyone else had given him those words he would have shut them down immediately, but from her, for some reason it carried a soft gentle, genuine sense of reassurance.

"Well… to be honest, I feel safe with you… Can... can we hug again?"

Mira pressed herself into his arms, grasping around his neck. Glad to have been helpful, but starting to feel guilty she might have manipulated him into this. She immediately became aware of Brian nuzzling into her chin, breathing in shuddery breaths. She relaxed, letting him take his time.

"It's just... you're, you’re the first person who's ever told me it's okay.” His voice was cracking more obviously, and he wasn’t trying as hard to hide it now. “You're the first one to say you even like it and think it's cute, and like not even like you’re making a big deal out of it or you know, being weird about it… I trust you."

"Well everyone else has bad taste because you are cute," She said softly, rubbing his back.

Brian shifted closer to her, leaning into her chest, as she laid down. "Can we just, stay like this for a bit?"

"Absolutely, but get comfy, if you want a nap, it's kind of a small bed for two people" She offered.

"I mean... heh. Okay. Guess I gotta be little spoon, or I gotta lay on top of you a bit?" He was starting to soften his voice. A cute upwards shift in his pitch. His eyes were watery, but he wore it without shame now. Mira moved her hands under his shirt a bit.

"Not like you weigh much, shorty" Mira joked. He scoffed and realigned himself to be comfortable, resting his head on her breasts, laying across her on his back, conspicuously adjusting his pants a bit.

"You can just undo your belt and button if it's giving you that much grief there, you know", she said.

Brian blushed and stammered "I mean, no this is just. I didn't mean. No I don't..." He sighed and went silent for a moment. "You mean it?"

"Go for it, if we're gonna cuddle we might as well both enjoy it without being uncomfortable here... and if we're not gonna cuddle, well, all the more reason to take off those pants, right?" She was enjoying this. Enjoying seeing him blush and stammer.

She was definitely teasing him, definitely getting a kick out of this. And yet for some reason, feeling in this vulnerable position, but also safe with her, it felt good. He'd considered her sexually before, but not with much seriousness. Just idle thoughts. He considered if he wanted things to go this far with his friend.

"You need help with them or what?" Mira kept teasing. reaching her hand lightly around his waist, putting her thumbs under the waist of the pants at his hips, pressing her body into his.

"I just... I'm nervous. I mean, you like me and Craig being gay together sure, but like what is this then? What are we making this? Can we do that and be roommates next year? I don't- ahhh mm" She started kissing at the base of his neck, and rubbing his stomach under his shirt.

"Easy Brian, it's college. Doesn't have to be a thing. Doesn't have to happen again even. If you don't want it to happen at all I can stop and we can just cuddle and sleep. I won't press."

"I... okay. It's good. It'll be fun. And I’ll let you know if you should back off, and if things get awkward we talk about it later, and move on. Sorry. Don't worry. I guess I’m just nervous."

"No Brian, I want you to really think about this. Would you do this if I had asked and you weren't horny right now?"

"I... actually honestly yeah. hehah yeah. okay. You got me". He was smiling and looking away, hiding his face from her eyes. Pressing his hands on his pants, trying to quell his erection.

"Okay, wanted to be sure. But I'll still take it slow. One word and I'll stop okay?" Mira continued rubbing his stomach and chest, ignoring his waist, waiting for him to be comfortable.

"Okay, sounds good" Brian said, dreamily. Already contemplating falling asleep to her touching him so softly.

She continued feeling his chest, holding him tight against her, smelling his hair and feeling his muscles. He had a beautiful, heady natural scent to him. Inoffensive, but still thick. She let herself start to press her groin against his hips, enjoying the light stimulation. Brian groaned and reached behind him and started feeling her legs, running his hands along the cloth of her leggings, pulling at it lightly. She pressed harder into him and reached to his belt, slowly unbuckling it and undoing his pants, easing them down and feeling along the sides of his boxers. Brian felt a deep need to feel her skin on his, and tugged at her leggings and shirt wordlessly.

She obliged, and lowered her leggings, the front already starting to get wet from her excitement. Brian immediately started running his hands along the soft skin of her legs, exploring her underwear lightly, but afraid to go too far, breathing deeply, shivering a bit in anticipation. She toyed with her fingers along his waistband and slipped a finger under, following along the light hair on his stomach trailing down. She felt him hitch his breath a bit, then withdrew her finger and continued feeling his abdomen, while pressing herself against the upper ridge of his hip. Could he feel how wet she was getting? Could he feel how his back was pressing into her breasts?

“Having fun?” He cooed, feeling her leg, squeezing it and pulling her against him as she pressed against him, encouraging the rhythm.

“Yeah,” she responded, as she pressed hard against his hip, warmth coursing through her body.

“I’m gonna turn around, hang on” He said, and rotated himself to face her, smiling. He nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck, his neck pillowed by her breasts. Her hands held lightly against him from behind, still toying with his waistband, now just above his butt.

“Aw but now what am I gonna press myself against?” She whined, sarcastically. “I mean. I can think of one thing, but…”

“Sorry, I uh, I don’t think I’m ready for that quite yet. But… how about this?” He put his wrist against her groin, feeling her wetness on the back of his hand.

She obliged, and ground against his hand a bit, reaching behind him and pressing him into her chest with one hand, toying with his bare legs with the other. “Can I feel you from outside your shorts there? Not gonna touch you underneath if you don’t want.”

“Sure,” he said, and no sooner did her hand reach up and lightly caress his dick, rubbing a thumb against the wet patch of his boxers from the pre-cum. He began kissing along her neck and chest, as she continued smelling his hair and grinding against his hand, breathing heavily.

“Aaahhh this is so good… heh… Can I be honest Brian? I’ve never… done anything like this before, with anyone. No need to go too far at once. Just… ease into it… hah” Her words were broken by heavy breaths as she pressed hard against his hand, as he started pressing his hand against her as she teased him with hers.

They continued this for a while, before catching each others’ eyes, and leaning in for a deep kiss. It was awkward and inexperienced, but they found a comfortable motion and kept exploring. Brian started rubbing his fingers against her, trying to remember what he was supposed to do from what he’d been told.

Mira took his hand and guided his fingers with her own, and stroked him through his underwear, squeezing, pumping and taking brief moments to reach around and squeeze his butt too. She groaned and squeezed her legs against each other, feeling the surge of energy cascade through her, encouraging him to keep going, squeezing his butt against her. Feeling his body heat against hers, desperate to feel his heartbeat against her skin. She wrapped her legs around his as she clenched her way through an intense orgasm as he began to grind himself against her leg and hand. She suppressed crying out, but buried her head into his messy hair and softly moaned into his ear.

He took his other hand and helped guide her as she stroked him through his shorts, but found the fabric uncomfortable and brought out his dick and started jacking himself off while she watched with lust. She didn’t dare invade him by touching him directly, but she brought her hand from her crotch to the wrist of his hand that was pleasuring her, and squeezed it and pumped it as she watched him masturbate, trying to mimic his actions, which quickly became him mimicking what she was doing to his wrist. She squeezed his wrist with one hand and the other continued squeezing his butt and the back of his leg, as his breathing became erratic and his noises uncontrolled.

“Oh please Mira… aah please this is, oh man, hnnnnmmmm” He clenched his face and squeezed his body, drawing his knees up and groaning in his higher pitched voice that he never used any other time. He grunted and whined, releasing himself on her, and relaxed, spent, exhausted, but staring transfixed at the goopy semen on her shirt. She slowly brought the shirt up, exposing her breasts in the process, now fingering herself deeply under her underwear, and licked the cum off the shirt. She savored the taste for a moment, before leaning in to kiss him again. He obliged, and shared a passionate deep kiss, tasting himself on her tongue as she squeezed his leg between hers and fingered herself through another orgasm. Hugging him tight as he felt her intense pulse coursing through her body.

They held each other a moment, and relaxed, minds blank and tired. They looked at each other and sheepishly smiled, wordlessly thanking each other. They laid back and stared out the small window, snowflakes drifting by.

“Want some tea or hot chocolate or something? Gets cold quick in here once we’re not doing that…” Mira offered.

“Nah, I’m fine for now, but I’ll dart over to my room and get some snacks… gotta hit the washroom anyway.” He said, getting up, legs buckling and wobbly. “Ohh fuck, wow didn’t expect to not be able to walk. Holy shit.”

“Hahahah you dork… But for real I’ll probably have to crawl to the bathroom myself… Will Craig be in your room by now?” Mira asked tentatively.

“Nah… he’ll have class until 8 probably, and he usually eats out afterwards with the other engies anyway. We’re fine… but, well, don’t mention anything next time you see him yeah?”

“No of course not, won’t even say anything about what we talked about earlier… You okay?” She asked.

“Yeah. Just… next time we do this, I don’t know if I’ll still be comfy going further, ya know?”

“Next time? Glad you’re positive about it! But yeah, I get ya. It’s okay”

They watched another movie together until Craig came back, and played some video games after with him none the wiser to what had happened. Interestingly, they felt less awkward and hesitant than they expected, or than they had ever been for that matter.

 


	2. Valley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content note: Neil has epilepsy. Not terribly descriptive about it, but it's there.

Mira noticed Brian starting to get more physically affectionate with Craig over the next weeks as well, but she eased up on her teasing. Noticeably, Brian started teasing her more when he caught her seeming interested in them both.

Craig also started warming up more openly to Brian over the winter, and reciprocated the physical affections he received from both Brian and Mira as well. Playing it off as just having gotten to know Mira better and feeling more comfortable overall. They started all getting together picking out recipes and such in cookbooks over the rest of the winter. They toured various rental places in town, figuring out the logistics of where they’d live. Mira had convinced her parents that the other two were straight A students, with busy schedules, and how her living with two men was no cause for concern. She trusted them, and lied that they each had their own girlfriends. Though, if she got her fantasies to be reality, she’d technically be right.

The three of them secretly fantasized about how showers and the like would potentially spark sexuality, or how cold winters would mean sharing body heat to cut down on the gas bill. None knew any of the others were thinking of it, but they all guessed in the backs of their minds.  
A month and a half after Brian and Mira had their moment, Craig came back to the room early, only to catch Brian stark naked, posing with his camera phone. “Oh shit man, sorry. I won’t ask, it’s cool. I’ll just hang out with Mira for a bit or something, is she around?”

“Craig- What are you? No it’s fine come in, she’s out skating with one of her clubs. Not like you haven’t seen this before, like, literally every morning for the last year. Anyway close the door, you’ll attract a crowd.”

“Yeah, but like. You weren’t-” His gaze drifted for a moment, “Never mind… you gonna put something on?”

“I mean I could put on some Sinatra? Persona soundtrack?” Brian said, trying not to laugh, but already fitting his legs through his sleep pants.

“Just because I was staring doesn’t mean anything, bud. But, I gotta ask who the pictures were for.”

“Just a little birdie,” Brian responded as he pulled on a t-shirt, watching Craig slip out of his pants to put on his own sleep pants.

“Okay, that narrows it down, not many people that are little compared to you.” Craig joked.

“Okay, wow. Rude. But to be clear she’s not little.”

“Oh it’s a she? Can I play warmer colder? Is it an online friend? Someone you have classes with?”

“Ehhhh I don’t think she’d be comfy with you knowing about us like it’s not really public, obviously.” Craig watched Brian with smugness as Brian got nervous. Always so quick to show his emotions. So easy to read… A few sexual thoughts flitted through his mind.

“I know, sorry. New subject… Learn anything neat?” Craig asked cooly, keeping his eyes on Brian, but peripherally thinking of ways to tease out the secret. One of Craig’s weaknesses was secrets. He was excellent at keeping them, but he had an insatiable need to find them. He blamed his engineer’s brain for it usually, but knew it was bullshit. Better than blaming his injury.

“Oh, not much. Crop rotation specifics, optimal irrigation systems, a little about insect-borne diseases on crops, that kinda bullshit.”

“Woah hey, disease is one of those things we’re both learning about, plants or not. Can you pull up your notes?” Craig pulled over his chair and sat down next to Brian at the desk. Careful of his positioning and his escape route.

He waited until Brian got into searching through his notes for the details, and snatched Brian’s phone from the desk. He threw his chair in the way behind him, trying to reach the door. Brian lunged and tackled Craig into the door frame, with a thud. Craig groaned as the wind was knocked from him, and he tried to climb up to open the door and get out. Brian wrapped himself around Craig’s legs and body, weighing him down, squeezing tight. “Don’t you dare! There’s gonna be Hell to pay if she finds out, and you definitely won’t be leaving this room if you do!” He was only partly joking.

Craig resigned to not being able to escape but swiped open the phone, knowing Brian’s lock code from watching. Craig was greeted by the camera screen, and delighted to take a moment to snap a few pictures of them struggling at each other. The photos would be more memorable and fun than any secrets he could reap from this scenario. He pressed his socked foot into Brian’s face and returned to the gallery. He was greeted by half a dozen photos of their blurry struggle, and another half dozen of Brian in various stages of undress. “Oh my, you are quite the model Brian. If you wanted good photos you could just ask me or Mira to snap them so you don’t have to hold the phone yourself. I doubt she’d mind, you know how she looks at us.”

Brian made a desperate last grab for his phone and secured it, throwing it across the room. “Please man, just this once-”

“Man that phone’s your baby, this is serious… sorry. Go get it fuck I hope it didn’t break.” Craig said, releasing his roommate.

“It’s okay man, no damage. Just, you’re right it’s serious.”

“It’s not… oh no”

“What?” Brian asked, suddenly terrified that Craig had put two and two together.

“I’m getting an aura, bud. Hang on, your bed’s closer, keep my head away from the wall, you know thee uh… the us…ual…” Craig stumbled a bit towards the bed, as Brian caught him and dragged him towards the bed, flopped him in, and quickly got the blankets wrapped around his body and cushioned Craig’s head. He stared at the clock, counting the seconds, ready to phone for help if it lasted too long.

The seizure was more violent than his usual. Craig’s head was arching back and his arms and legs jerking and contracting under the blanket. Brian kept watching the clock, but started singing an old folk tune he remembered from their childhood. More to calm his own nerves than to reassure his roommate. He didn’t put any thought into what song, and just sang what came naturally.

From this valley they say you are going.  
We will miss your bright eyes and sweet smile,  
For they say you are taking the sunshine  
That has brightened our pathway a while.  
So come sit by my side if you love me.  
Do not hasten to bid me adieu.  
Just remember the Red River Valley,  
And the cowboy that has loved you so true.

It took a few more moments for the seizure to pass, but not long enough to warrant calling for help. Craig came to a bit, and stared around, quietly breathing.

“You okay man? Had me worried there I was afraid I had caused it and you were-” Brian started.

“I’m fine, sorry to scare you, Brian.” His words were quiet and tired, and he stared around at the ceiling.

“Okay… you want anything?”

“I’ll be okay in a few. Stay here with me?” His eyes seemed scared.

“Of course, man.” Brian sat next to the bed, keeping vigil.

It took Craig a few more minutes before he seemed more himself. “Sorry I scared you, fuck I’m tired though… Could you maybe stay with me here? We can eat the rest of the grapes and crackers and watch some anime on your computer.”

“Sure, all night if you want to. Promise I won’t get any funny ideas. Not while you’re like this. Should I send an email to your prof for the morning class tomorrow? Or the health unit?”

“Thanks, Brian. That’d be good.”

They settled in and laid next to each other in the bed, ate snacks and watched the cheesiest, least attention demanding shows they could find, settling on the dub of one of their childhood favorites. It was still early when they fell asleep next to each other, but they felt comfortable and it being a weekday afforded them the peace of not being disturbed by partying students or anyone returning late in the night.

***

The sun filtered in through the window blinds, dimly lighting the room with the orange glow of dawn. Brian became slowly aware of his surroundings, and the events that transpired the previous night. He felt Craig’s chest rise and fall against his back, and smiled, drifting back to sleep.

He awoke again to a light feeling along his chest, his nostrils flaring and bringing in more air than his usual allergies ever allowed. Craig’s hand was lightly rubbing his chest, and he could tell by the breathing and movements that his roommate was awake, but didn’t want to startle him.

Brian slowly slid his hand along his leg to reach Craig’s thigh, lightly resting his hand on it. The hand moved down to Brian’s stomach, resting on it. Wordlessly, Brian moved his hand up a bit and pulled Craig’s butt towards him, and then reached for Craig’s hand slowly. Guiding it further south towards his waist. Craig said nothing but allowed Brian to guide him, shifting a bit as his erection pulsed against the base of Brian’s back.

They laid like this for a time before Craig slipped his hand slowly under the sleep pants, but paused immediately, realizing that Brian hadn’t taken the time to put on underwear first. It rested at the top of Brian’s crotch, rubbed and scratched the pubic hair a bit, and stopped, seeming to await further permission. Brian, still afraid to break the silence, reached down and grasped his dick, lightly pressing it against Craig’s fingers, released it, and guided Craig’s hand to where his was. Craig softly grabbed hold, and Brian returned his hand to Craig’s butt, resting it there, before slipping his own hand under the waistband.

They continued to remain still for a minute or two, before Craig slowly began to play with the tip, slowly moved his hands down, exploring, and returned to give a light squeeze and slowly slid the skin along the shaft. Brian squeezed Craig’s butt, and Craig pressed his cock against Brian’s back. Slowly, Brian turned onto his back, careful to not pull away from Craig at all.

He returned his hand to Craig’s waist, and slowly slipped his hand under the sleep pants, and tentatively grasped Craig’s dick like Craig had his. It felt slightly thicker, and longer than Brian’s, but Brian was shorter, and didn’t personally feel much worry about his own size. Craig gave Brian a squeeze and touched the tip with his finger, spreading a bit of precum along the head. Brian reciprocated, but instead returned his hand to his mouth to taste it. It was wonderfully sweet.

Returning his hand to Craig’s dick, he slowly began playing with him, not too fast, with more squeezing force, and barely any pumping. Just a mild squeeze gradually going base to tip, with barely any tugging. Craig did the same to him, and let out a soft, shuddering exhale, ending with a light groan. They unconsciously synchronized their breathing, and soon they were making soft noises together with no inhibition or concern. They stretched their legs together, pumped their hips and grasped at each other with their free hands.

Their room filled with light needy sounds as they squeezed and pumped each other under the covers. Craig started playing with Brian’s hair, desperate to feel the soft messy locks. Brian wound Craig’s loose curls around his finger, and they kept pressing against each other, now facing one another, occasionally making eye contact, and smiling. They pressed their dicks together and each grasped both of them, pumping in unison, pressing their bodies together, burying their faces in each others’ necks, giving light kisses and hugging each other along their backs.

Their frenzied session continued as the sun rose above the horizon. The room was lit in a golden hue, and they stared in each others’ eyes, tension mounting. Craig tensed his legs, trying to prolong the feeling more, but Brian sensed this and wound his legs around. Craig stared blankly for a moment, afraid the coming orgasm was another seizure, but as his core radiated the energy from him, to all the parts of his body. His mind overloaded with blank, raw passion, forcing him to grip Brian’s back and dick with all his might, covering both their chests in cum, groaning and clutching and writhing with his legs. Brian mounted his own orgasm, crying out, launching cum up to the top of the covers, partly hitting Craig in the chin, causing the two of them to burst out laughing as they laid back and giggled as they cleaned up.

Craig stole glances at Brian as he collected the mess on his hands, licking it off his fingers, as though it was the most precious food he had ever had. He staggered over to the closet to retrieve towels.

“You're good at that.” Craig said, stretching and cracking his joints.

“Lotta practice. You barely ever milked the cows, but that's how you do it. Just like milking a cute guy's dick.” Brian responded. Then laughed as Craig gave him a mocking look of disgust.

Looking at the clock, Craig called over to Brian. “Morning class is a wash by now… wanna get a shower?”

“Together? Sure.” Brian wasn’t joking but didn’t mind when Craig declined to be that risky.

While Craig was showering, (the water was only good for one person at a time on the best of days), Brian updated Mira with what had happened.

Mira: You WHAT?? He had a seizure and you ended up… ?? I want full details later.  
Brian: Yeah! I promised not to do anything but when I woke up he was feeling my chest up so We sorta went with the flow. Man it was fucking beautiful… You wouldn’t believe how cute he sounds when he’s into it.  
Mira: Fuckkk Okay ok just tell me later, I’m in chem and like I don’t get it but I’m trying to get it and now I’m gonna be distracted all day because of this. God.  
Brian: K no probs, I’ll delete those earlier messages, you know just in case. Oh and I took some pics of myself if you wanted to see later, but like, yeah later. Have a good class!  
Mira: You too, sleepyhead.

Craig returned, towel wrapped around his waist, and glanced at Brian’s computer, not reading the whole thing. “You telling Mira about this? Might want to tell it in chunks, she’ll enjoy it more like that probably.”

“Fuck off… but yeah. You okay with that?” Brian asked, afraid of Craig’s reaction

“She’ll know either way, she reads us like a book… wait. Brian. She’s not… no.”

“She’s not what?”

Craig lowered his voice, serious. “Brian, is she the one who you were gonna send those nudes of yourself to?”

Brian scratched the side of his face. “If she was… would that be a bad thing?”

“It’d be a hot thing. Maybe a bad thing? Her parents would kill you the moment they knew. They’d kill us anyway for being queer and uh ‘converting her’ to whatever wonky kind of lifestyle we’re gonna end up living next year” Craig’s face betrayed nothing. How Mira could ever glean secrets from him was a mystery for the ages.

“Are you okay with it or not?” Brian pressed.

“I don’t know. We’re good at communicating, clearly considering you’re gonna tell her we jacked off together only half an hour after the fact, we might as well do a video call or fucking invite her in. She’s only two doors down.” Craig said.

“I can never tell if you’re joking. You know that right?” Brian laughed cautiously.

“I’m… you know I’m not sure if I’m joking here.” Craig chewed his lip. ”I don’t know how often we’re gonna do this but... If we’re living together, and any of us are in a relationship with anyone else, it’s gonna be awkward anyway if things go badly. So we might as well make it super awkward so we threaten ourselves into making sure it does work right?”

“You’re… wow. I’m gonna need that in writing, Mira’s not gonna believe me.”

“Well, how about this, we agree to just see how this goes for now. Promise not to do it any more than once every three weeks or so, and see where it leads. Not gonna involve her until we’re all living together though, right?”

“It’s gonna be a long summer if we stick to that…” Brian warned.

“Something to look forward to. What? Look, now that we’ve crossed this line, it’s out of the bottle. So we gotta drink it all or not at all, but we don’t have to drink it all at once.”

“We’re gonna drink a genie?”

“I mean we can’t stop it from going forward but if we burn ourselves out how are we gonna last the three years we have left here? Three years at about seven months a semester, and once every three weeks is only nine times a year.”

“You think we’ll be able to commit to that limit?” Brian said incredulously.

“Ballpark rules, or if we feel comfortable we can up the ante. Whatever, just throwing out numbers. But for now, maybe we’ll hold off on asking Mira about it for a while yeah?” Craig said, sitting back down on the edge of the bed.

“Yeah I won’t mention it, you fucking nerd.” Brian assured him.

 


	3. Race

In the middle of exam season, Mira was awoken from mindlessly scanning her notes, not taking any of them in. It was Craig’s usual knock at her door, but quieter than she was used to. She paused her music and plodded over to the door. Craig stood at the doorway, wearing pajamas and wrapped in a blanket. With so many students gone, the heat was off already. despite the cold reaching into late March.

“You look either really comfortable, or really uncomfortable. Come on in.” Mira smiled at Craig, who came in and leaned against the door frame.

“Brian’s just gone to sleep.” He said, “want to grab some grill? Coffee? Whatever? You probably could use a break yourself.”

“Sure, but like, it’s 11 AM? Why is he just sleeping now?” Mira asked, motioning for Craig to shut the door as she looked through her dresser. She casually pulled out a sports bra, took off her shirt, and slipped into it, before putting a new shirt on. “Craig it’s fine, you don’t have to look away.”

Craig laughed, “Sorry yeah, just you know, trying to be polite. Uh, he stayed up all night working on a project that was due this morning. Stumbled out to hand it in and crashed as soon as he got back. He didn’t even take off his coat when he came back in.” Craig mused. “Regardless, he’ll be out for at least a good eight hours. We don’t have to hang out all that long, if you want to study but I figured I could catch you before you got lunch.”

“Poor thing... Honestly breakfast for me was a toaster tart and tea from yesterday. I can’t focus anyway. But yeah if you wanted to be polite when I take off my shirt, at least shut the door without me asking you to, sheesh.”

“There’s like hardly anyone left in the building, you could probably make it halfway to the entrance without seeing a soul.” Craig joked, “though, granted, the people who are left are horny as fuck. You know what exams do to a person’s libido.”

Mira gave Craig a meaningful look, grabbed her keys and wallet, and gave Craig a light pat on the butt on the way to the door. “Careful flirting with the pre-med students, we might want to host an anatomy study session.”

“I wasn’t flirting I was just-” Craig followed after her, lowering his voice. “I mean, I guess. Depends on how long you want to procrastinate today.”

“Well, this last week, I’ve averaged…” Mira paused a moment, before starting down the stairs. “Must be at least three or four times a day I guess? Some of them overlap with studying and some only count partly. You probably know what I mean.”

Craig regretted wearing pajamas and boxers, adjusting himself carefully, as he became aware of his growing erection. Keeping his hands in his pockets, he pressed his warm dick against his skin. “Yeah, I know. Believe me. Same.”

Closer to the cafeteria, as more students were within earshot, they moved on to talking about what they planned to do for the summer.

“So like, what are you doing this summer?” Craig asked, as he piled peas and peppers into a bowl with egg noodles.

“I was hoping to do some volunteering with the local hospital, but I think my parents also want to plan a trip to go home, you know, overseas.” She replied, examining the spices and seasonings in large shakers. “What about you?”

“Fuck, is that safe? Like I’d hate for something to happen. I guess I’d like to work with some kind of housing nonprofit maybe? Like, there aren’t many jobs in my field apart from programming and working directly with hospital stuff. I don’t think I can volunteer for it, but I’d like to help build a house. Keep me busy anyway.”

“I… I don’t know if it’s safe. They seem comfortable, but we’ll see how it pans out. I guess if we go you’ll get to see me actually tanned for once. This winter’s been brutal.” She set her bowl on the counter and ordered steak.

Craig ordered the same, and followed Mira to the coffee machines. “Mind if I pay today for both of us? I’ve got a bit more than I need left over on my meal plan.”

“Aw thanks. Want tea or coffee?” She asked, pouring herself hot water for her tea.

“Do you even need to ask at this point? I’m a coffee guy.”

“Why? Tea too girly for you?” Mira teased.

“No, not at all it’s just, I’m used to it I guess? But I suppose they would tease me for getting soft if I came back home and I’d started drinking… relaxing chai.” Craig said, eyeing the selection.

“You can be both soft and strong at once, you know.” Mira said. “Here, for today, it’s… English Breakfast. Surely that’s not going to turn you into a princess.”

“Imagine it, all magical anime girl style. What would my costume look like?” Craig laughed.

“Plaid mostly. Maybe a denim miniskirt with a red check crop top?” Mira joined in laughing, as he retrieved their meals and paid with his card. “Fuck I’ve gotta draw that for you some time. Wonder what Brian’s outfit would be?”

“What about our weapons? Like, shovels and pitchforks? All jewel encrusted and gold?” Craig laughed as they sat down. “Okay, but for real, I’m not so analytical, masculine, whatever else as you think… I just worry about what they’d think at home, you know?”

“Brian’s a farming hoe.” She said, smiling, trying to force the pun. “But yeah, I know. Believe me, I do. I mean, look at me. I’m not exactly a paragon of the family values.” Mira took the lid off her tea to let it cool. “Would you ever paint your nails? Shave your legs?”

“I wouldn’t know how, maybe some day you ought to teach me. Sounds fun, and I’ve been thinking of taking up swimming some time, might need the shaved legs for less drag right?” Craig mused, completely serious. “But Mira, I’ve always wanted to ask though. Like, you always mention your family’s pretty strict but like… do they know you don’t practice their religion at all or...?”

“Oh I think they know, and it’s only my mom’s religion. And I still do some things, but I’ve picked and chose what parts I like and what parts I don’t like, just like everyone else does. Not like every Christian follows every rule in the Bible either. Anyway, Dad’s not really religious, but he still values stuff like The Family Image.” She spun her fork between her fingers. “I think they’re more worried for me being one of those girls who completely loses all shame and goes wild in her first year. You know the ones, like Mae down the hall?” Mira replied, before taking a mouthful of noodles.

“And you aren’t? How’s she doing anyway?”

“I think she dropped out? I haven’t seen her in at least a few months. It’s weird. Meanwhile, I am one of those special cases who managed to keep a 3.0, but also has her fun and gets to flirt and hang out with two of the cutest guys on campus.” Mira straightened her back and stuck up her nose.

“Well I’m glad you’re having fun. You deserve nothing less.” Craig assured her. He reached into his pocket, and retrieved his pill bottle. He undid the cap and took one with his tea.

“Oh yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask for a while. Any more seizures? Brian told me what happened.”

“A few, yeah, but not so violent. I weirded a few people out in seminar once though. They’re a bit worse than they were last year, but they’re not getting more frequent at least.” Craig spun noodles around his fork, and stabbed a chunk of broccoli. “They’re thinking about trying some new drugs over the summer. They might affect my thinking a bit more, so they’re gonna wait till after exams are over.”

“Must be scary…” Mira offered.

“Eh, a little. My folks and Brian have always been there for me, and I’ve got my alert bracelet with a note in my wallet. If the drugs work out I should be able to go away over the summer. Might do the house building thing for a disaster relief project. It’s okay, but thanks.”

They sat, eating quietly for a moment.

“Brian did tell me about the other stuff that happened that night…” Mira said, cautiously.

“Did he end up sending those pictures of himself along with it?”

Mira blushed. “How did you know about that?”

“I saw the pics briefly, then part of the conversation on his computer. So I asked him. Sorry if you wanted to keep that a secret.”

“What do you think about it?” She asked.

“I think, maybe, it’s going to be awkward if you two are in a relationship together while we live under one roof.” Craig said quietly. “But, if i’m right in my guesses, that’s not exactly what you’re envisioning, is it?”

Mira could feel herself getting turned on. Like a switch had been thrown. Her breathing was deeper, the taste of her meal clearer, her eyes wider. Her fingers and hands got fidgety. She could feel her tits rub against her bra, suddenly aware of the sensitivity.

Craig couldn’t tell the differences in his friend. He was too busy getting turned on himself. He became aware of the position of his tongue, and every bite of his meal was more careful. His breathing was deeper and he bounced his knee anxiously. His erection was returning quickly.

“And what exactly do you think I’m envisioning, Craig?” Mira asked, looking him dead in the eyes.

Craig met her gaze, setting down his fork in the empty bowl. “I know you want both of us. And you’ve been playing the long game. You’ve been patient, or maybe shy, but it’s working.”

He watched her chew the last mouthful of her meal, eagerly watching her swallow to see what she would say next.

“I hope you’re thinking what I’m thinking… Race ya back to my room? Winner gets to decide what music we put on for our study session.” Her voice was hushed, but he hung on to every word.

“I was hoping something more exciting than choosing the music.” Craig said, as he got up and nervously put the dishes away, meeting her at the entrance to the cafeteria.

“Well, I know you’re hornier than I am. Or at least less patient. You’ll do whatever I want you to do anyway. I’m not gonna just give that up.” She said, readying herself for the sprint upstairs and through the halls. “Okay, 3, 2, 1, let’s jam!”

They tore through the residence, both taking corners leaning heavily, almost wiping out. They were neck and neck as they reached the stairs. Mira’s long hair was flowing behind her. Craig was awkwardly running with one hand in his pajama pocket. Mira pulled at Craig’s pajamas as they climbed the stairs, but he held on with his pocket.

“That’s not fair, come on, I’m not pulling down your sweatpants.” Craig scolded, pushing her back as he threw the doors open to the fourth floor.

She considered pantsing him completely as he reached her door, but thought better of it, wondering if he’d trip and hurt himself. “And the winner’s title, to the handsome country boy.” She looked around, and kissed him on the lips before unlocking the door. “What kind of music are we going to listen to for this?”

“I have just the thing in mind. You like synthy electronic music? Monsters and witches? Occult symbolism?” He asked, as he looked something up online.

“I’m very interested… Oh this is good.” She replied, already swinging her hips to the beat. Taking Craig into her arms to hug him. “What is this?”

“Witch House? Dark synthwave? Industrial gothic rock? Whatever you call it, it’s a from a supergroup that formed from a few rock artists about six years ago. I only discovered it the other month.” He replied, putting his arms around her, adjusting himself upwards, and slowly swinging with her.

“You know, I never really had a date for prom, never got the chance to dance with anyone. This is nice.” Mira said, meeting his eyes. She moved her hands down to his butt.

“Well, you honestly didn’t miss much. People make a big deal of it, but I didn’t have a great time. I don’t know, it was okay. My date wandered off as soon as we got to the afterparty. I hung out with Brian for most of the evening in the end.”

“Do anything with him?” Mira asked, curious.

“Nah, Last month was the first time we’d done anything in years. But I think you and him doing stuff was what set all this in motion, so honestly? Thanks.” Craig said, still rocking with her, feeling her hair between his fingers.

“I think it was gonna happen anyway, but I’m glad to be a part of it.” Mira kissed Craig’s neck, and slowly eased her hand under his pajamas.

He lowered his hands to her waist and felt her skin along the waistband of her sweatpants.

“Ah, no. One thing at a time here, Craig. I want you to strip for me. Slowly.” She held him close, slowly grinding against his erect penis, before releasing him.

He slowly took off his shirt, goosebumps forming along his skin, hair raising. His nipples were erect, and he glanced at the blanket he had brought earlier. “Can I wear that after?”

“Only if you incorporate it into your little strip tease” She said as she passed it to him, and sat on her bed, taking in the sight.

He wrapped the blanket around his chest, letting it fall to the floor. He slowly lowered his pajamas under it, and kicked them aside. He gazed at Mira, smiling.

“I guess it’s only fair you see some of me now that you’re almost naked hm?” Mira teased and slowly took off her shirt, and pulled off the bra underneath, but crossed her arm in front of her breasts, hiding her nipples from Craig’s sight.

He took off his underwear and kept the blanket around him. Pressing the cloth against him, teasing the outline of his dick for her. She gasped and smiled, eager to see more. She stood up, and lowered her sweatpants, revealing cute purple boyshorts. Craig noticed the front was already slightly darkened from wetness.

She approached him again, grabbed around his back, under his arms, and slowly guided him to the bed. He wrapped the blanket around her back too, allowing her to gaze down and see him fully naked underneath. He could feel her shivering, partly from the cool air, partly from the anticipation. He pressed against her chest, feeling her nipples on his chest.

“Mmm… I want you to sit on the bed, back against the wall, and I’ll sit in front of you. You get to do whatever you like with me, okay? I want you to want this. No touching yourself until I say, okay?” She said in a commanding but caring voice. She gave him a brief squeeze as he nodded and kissed her deeply again. They broke the embrace and lingered a second, before Craig positioned himself on the bed with the blanket around his back.

She sat down in front of him, and let his legs wrap around her waist. He wrapped the blanket around her shoulders too, and she leaned back into his chest, and scooted back, pressing his dick between her lower back and his stomach. Her back was soft and warm against his skin.

He reached around to her stomach, running his hands against her skin. He felt upwards, caressing her breasts and feeling her breathing. She ran her hands against his legs, before taking his hands, inspecting them. The music was still going, strangely both soft and heavy at the same time. Powerful, but delicate. It was strangely, both romantic and spooky.

“You haven’t trimmed your nails recently… and you hands are all cracked and calloused. What, you jacking off too much or not moisturizing?” She said, reaching over to her desk, retrieving a file and nail clipper. “Let’s fix that. I mean, you’re not getting within an inch of my pussy with those nails.”

“Heh, sorry, I didn’t really expect this… not like jacking off for us guys is much of a risk from nails. But you know, I should moisturize.”

"Does Brian?" Mira asked, starting to trim the fingernails and dig dirt from under them. "Or have you not done anything lately?"

Craig blushed. “Hah I mean. Well. We’ve been closer lately. We haven’t done anything like what we did last month, but with exams… well...”

“Go on, it’s not like I don’t already know anything more sensitive.” Mira said, eager to hear more about their intimate times. She already did know what they had been doing, but she wanted to hear Craig say it himself.

“Well, like I said earlier, exam season really ups a person’s libido. You’re indoors all the time, sitting at your computer, stressed, desperate to do anything but study, like we’re doing now…” He held out, stalling for time, enjoying Mira slowly squeezing his legs with her own, pressing herself against his chest. “We’ve been jacking off a lot. Both of us in the room at once. We study for a couple hours, trying to keep each other on track, but when we break down, we ask each other if we want a break…”

“And…?” Mira was imagining the scene in her head as she trimmed Craig’s nails. The two boys sitting, maybe next to each other at the bigger desk. Blushing with papers strewn about, erections pitching tents in their pajamas.

“And we’d sometimes share sexy stuff we’d found. Comics, art, videos, whatever. And we’d jack off together. We’re getting less shy about making noise. You know how his voice changes when he’s turned on?”

“Yeah it’s so cute…” She said, pressing his heel into her groin, distracted from her small manicure. She allowed herself to use his heel for a minute as he continued to describe what they had been doing together. “Mmmm, that feels good… what else?”

“Well, yesterday, while he was writing his essay, he had asked me to read it over for him, quick first draft proofing. So I was sitting next to him, going over the essay. Soon as he put in the edits, he put his arm around me and got that look in his eyes.”

“Ohh yeah?” Mira was filing his nails now, trying not to get too distracted, but he was pressing his heel into her on his own now.

“Yeah, and we sat next to each other and just watched each other. He pulled up some stuff I sent him, but mostly we just listened to some Floyd, and watched the faces we made.

“That sounds so good…” Mira was rubbing lotion over Craig’s hands, massaging them. She tested his nails against her stomach, filed them a little more, and tested again. “Okay, there. You’re all ready.”

He took a moment to admire her work, and smiled. Feeling uncharacteristically pretty and happy with her handiwork, he reached slowly along her stomach, eager to explore. He put his fingers slowly under her underwear, and squeezed her breast with his other hand. Her pubic hair was soft on his fingers, and he traced along the edge of her labia. She sighed a quiet “go on” to him.

He slowly continued to run his fingers along her slit, feeling his fingers pick up her wetness. She pressed against him eagerly until he eased a finger in, softly feeling around. He took his hand from her breast and ran it along the top of her lips, feeling for her clit.

“Here, it can be tough if you don’t know where…” She said, guiding his hand to the right spot. She held her hand over his, ready to help him with the motions.

He rubbed the area, slowly and delicately at first, then as she guided him, he gained more confidence. She rocked her hips against his hands, before taking off her underwear completely, and tossed them into the pile of laundry in the corner.

He continued this, with occasional guidance from her. Her cunt was so warm and fun to explore. She let out slight moans, and pressed herself into her hands, then back against his dick, causing precum to start beading at the tip.

“I… I need you to touch me, or let me touch myself, but I don’t want to stop doing this… god I’m so wet.” He said, and she looked behind herself.

“Can I lick that up for you?” She asked, rolling onto her stomach.

“Please yes.”

She took the tip into her mouth, tasting the sweet fluid on her tongue. “Mmmm that’s nice…” She said, withdrawing and sitting down on his leg, just below his knee.

He leaned forward and continued feeling her clit. She started grinding herself against his leg, and smiled, eyeing his dick closely. He caught her gaze with his and begged with his eyes for her to go back to sucking on him.

She reached down and started playing with his dick with her hand instead. Her other hand started rubbing her clit as she pressed herself against his knee. “I’ll suck you off, but only if you go right back to fingering me as soon as you finish, okay?”

Craig nodded desperately, and she leaned down and wrapped her mouth around him again. She couldn’t take all of him in at once, but by the look of him, he didn’t mind at all. She gave him a long lick along the edge, and sucked on the tip, then took more in and massaged the tip with her tongue. She continued to grind against his leg, coating his knee with her wetness. She squeezed his butt, and gave him a strong suck, working along his cock.

He hitched his breath, groaned, and grasped her around her ribs, releasing a warm series of spurts into Mira’s mouth. Mira delighted in the satisfaction, relishing the taste. Without warning, she came back up to Craig’s face and kissed him hard, passing the semen into his mouth. His eyes widened, then his muscles softened more, and he relaxed, letting her kiss him deeper. He had never tasted his own cum before, but found himself licking his lips after trying to suck as much off of her tongue as he could.

“Brian liked that too…” She said, still pressing herself against his leg.

“You gave Brian a blowjob? He didn’t mention that…” Craig said quietly.

“No, he came on my shirt and I licked it off, and kissed him. You seemed more hesitant at first though.” She clarified.

“Oh… yeah first time I’ve tasted the stuff. Wasn’t as bad as I’d thought it’d be… Roll over I’ve still gotta finish you off, right?”

“Good memory.” Mira said as she rolled over and sat in his lap.

He resumed his earlier actions, toying with her clit as she pressed against his hand in rhythm. The album was almost over, at one of Craig’s favorite songs. He eased into her cunt with his finger again. And she put her hand over his, guiding his rhythm along with the song. She took a second finger of his and allowed him to add it in, groaning through the pleasure.

They rocked and rubbed together, as she continued to breathe deeply and let out occasional groans before her pace sped up. Her groans became moans that she muffled with the blanket, and the melodic pitch, cracking her voice occasionally resonated through her back into Craig’s chest. He pressed himself against her, and kept going as she squeezed her soft hands on his. She urged him to keep going in a hushed voice, and tensed her muscles, her stomach tensing, biceps flexing. Her legs wrapped around his in a frenzy as she groaned, and coated his hand in wetness. She shuddered and shivered through a deep orgasm, and crumpled into the bed, drawing the covers up and covering them both with the blanket again.

They cuddled, spooning for a while as their minds collected, and their breathing returned to normal. “Want to take a nap like this? I’m too comfy here and it’s too cold outside of these covers to put on clothes even.” Mira said.

“Yeah, Brian’s gonna be asleep for another four hours probably, let’s just rest like this. But if you want to go again when we wake up, that’s fine. Don’t even need to wake me up for it, just go ahead and start playing.” He said, hopeful.

“Mm, I might. We should probably study together at some point. But for now I just want to sleep. That was fun…” She said, already dozing off in his arms.

***

The rest of exams went wonderfully, with a lot of open talking between them about everything from politics to games to sexuality. They broached the topic of sexuality between the three of them eventually over dinner one night before one of their last exams. Everyone seemed interested and committed, and the fears they had were quelled and rationalized. It would be awkward no matter how they did it. Might as well clarify it. It would be just another extension of their friendship. Nothing more than another things they did together when they were bored. No favoritism. Friends sometimes watched movies, sometimes paid for each others’ meals, sometimes saw each other naked, sometimes slept with each other. No big deal. They agreed to save doing anything between the three of them until the next year though, as tough as the summer would be.

The only issue would be keeping it a relative secret, at least from their parents. And to them, it just seemed that they were close friends, the epitome of the College Handbook student photo op, sitting around a table grinning and laughing at each other. Stock photos of actors studying in campus restaurants, wearing inoffensive clothing, and sporting bright, well slept eyes had nothing on their friendship. Their grim reality of blearily going over half-legible notes, eating processed foods, wearing pajamas and drinking coffee to stop from collapsing of exhaustion was so much more genuine. They probably had better sex lives than the stock photo actors anyway, the fucking fake-ass stuck up models. Who did they think they were, they joked, all falsely advertising the true fun of the college experience.


	4. Aisle

That summer, after getting medical things sorted out, Craig went on a volunteer mission to help with a natural disaster rebuilding effort. Partly to feel good, partly to get away from having to stay home in the country again, mostly to put something good on his resume related to engineering, even if it was outside of his expertise.

Mira couldn’t find a position at the local hospital, and instead continued working on her art in her free time, and tutored science with a few students through the summer. She did go on a two week trip with her family though, and shared lots of pictures of the less touristy parts with the two boys.

Brian stayed on the farm, but took a keener interest in all the nuances of their growing schedules and drainage systems and fertilizers. He was in his element, enjoying the summer just as much as he enjoyed school. The others thought he was crazy.

They all chatted with each other occasionally through the summer, and they got in the habit of sharing nude pictures of themselves, challenging each other to related dares and contests. Mira managed to go out sometimes after tutoring, and hooked up with a cute bartender girl a few times over the summer as well. She of course shared full, descriptive, passionate details much to the other two’s enjoyment.

***

They met up again on their move in day. Brian’s parents stuck around to help with the entire process, and they met with the other two families and made great impressions. It took a bit of secrecy to downplay the amount of alcohol to Mira’s parents, but aside from a few calluses and sunburns, everything went smoothly. It wasn’t until the three went out for dinner together that the reality of living together hit them. They chatted and caught up on the details of the summer and what classes they were taking, and how their weekly schedule would work out, before pouring over the orientation week events they could help out at and score free pizza from.

After dinner, they retired home to relax, drink and settle in. No need to unpack everything yet. They’d unpack as they used things over the week, and this first night was going to be special. They sat down on the couch and all smiled at each other, spirits high. Flipping though the channels, Mira joked, “hey guys, wanna watch a porno?”

“Not on tv, hang on I’ll sync my laptop and we’ll find something good.” Craig replied, grabbing his computer. “Anything in mind?”

“Well, that one title there has my interest” Mira pointed the selector at an entry titled: Best College Threesomes XXX.

“Ehh I mean the thought is nice, but like, have you seen a professional porno Mira?” Brian asked.

“Er, no actually… why?” Mira responded.

“Well, I hate to break it to you but they’re usually just two guys going at one girl. Barely showing any emotion, never so much as looking at each other, except to joke about the girl and call her some kind of slur… Probably not really what you’d be into.” Craig added, as he brought up his laptop screen to a site from his bookmarks. “I’ll try to find us something good, but like, don’t count on it. The whole bi threesome experience is a rare one in the industry for some reason I could find some cute girls masturbating together, that usually hits the mood of what you want out of this, but you know…”

“Well fuck, guys. What are we gonna dooo” Mira’s voice was sarcastic and the other two knew immediately what she was getting at.

“You really want to? Like… I figured we’d all thought about it before, but… like. You had that beer at supper… You sure?” Brian asked.

“I’m fucking serious. And it was one beer, you know me, once I get my mind set on something I gotta have it, and I am dead set on this. With both of you. If you’re okay with it.”

“Got any condoms?” Craig asked, “we’ve gotta buy groceries some time anyway.”

***

The grocery store was brightly lit, but understaffed. Foods and snacks and produce lined the shelves, not yet picked over by the new wave of students. All of it awaiting the flood to come over the next week. Grocery stores were one of those liminal spaces that seem divorced from time and space, where everything was surreally perfect, and yet in a state of paused decay at the same time. The boys filled their baskets with some snacks and foods, but kept scanning the walls for wherever the condoms were located.

“Heyy guys… look at this here!” Mira whispered to them as they passed by. Several boxes with impressive sounding names and features waited for them. “I’ll let you two decide what you’d like to try. It’ll be a surprise right? See ya outside.”

Left alone with each other to puzzle out sizing and use, the two made a few awkward and unhelpful inquests at the back of the boxes, struggled through searching for what they were looking for online, and awkwardly tried asking a store clerk to verify what they were reading.

“If she was actually planning for this, why didn’t she buy some herself?” Brian asked, as they were waiting at the cashier.

“Because unlike you, she doesn’t know my damn dick size in intimate detail, ya slut.” Craig replied.

“You posted pics in the group chat once!”

“Yeah, once. She still doesn’t know that much.”

The cashier remained completely unfazed, totaled up their purchases, and offered them the air miles card in between a mouthful of chewing gum.

“Soooo? What’jya get?” Mira seemed excited.

“Do you want to know? I mean, we could keep it a surprise, I don’t think Craig even really looked at what I got, right?” Brian was looking devilish.

“Honestly I don’t think I’ve ever asked, is that a thing you’d be okay with? Like putting something bigger than a finger up your butt?” Craig said, returning the smile.

“I guess we’ll find out right?” Brian offered.

The night was surprisingly less awkward than they thought it would be. Maybe it was the alcohol, just enough to lose a bit of inhibition, not enough to stumble. Maybe it was that they had already discussed it all beforehand, what they were into, what they weren’t into. Maybe it was just that they knew each other well enough now, but everything just felt effortless and fun and casual. Living together, it seemed, was going to be second nature. They all crawled into Mira’s bed, the biggest one. A place they all hoped they’d be spending a lot of time together in the near future. Now that they were in it, clearly worth the effort of maneuvering it into the house and up the stairs.

“So, how do you want to do this?” Mira asked, taking a swig of wine straight from the bottle.

“Well let’s first get out of these sweaty clothes we moved with,” Brian responded, pulling off his shirt and undoing his pants.

“Want to see if we can all fit in the tub together?” Craig offered

“Hey yeah that does sound fun!” Mira exclaimed.

Brian had stripped down completely on Mira’s bed, and Mira took off Craig’s shirt while Brian undid his pants. Both of them together decided to make it fun by taking off Craig’s underwear with their teeth together, fighting the mutual urge to start licking his dick right then and there. Mira laid back on the bed and let the two boys undress her, feeling absolutely beautiful in the process as they kissed her everywhere they revealed. They kissed down her thighs, and back up the insides of her legs, until they met between her legs, and both stopped there, just to tease her.

Fully naked now, they stared at each other in the bathroom mirror, flexing and posing, giggling all the while. The water was warming up and they playfully toed the water as it filled the basin. Eventually, they all stepped in and awkwardly managed to sit down. The bathroom was small and obliterated the notion of personal space enough as it was, but the tub was more people than water at this point. Their legs draped across each other and out of the tub entirely. Mira poured a good amount of bubble bath mix in the tub and before long they had to clear foam just to see each other. They reached and blindly groped at each other, not caring who they were touching, tracing legs back to their owners’ torsos, feeling the curves of each others’ bodies, learning by feel. Mira spread lotion along their legs and they began pleasuring each other idly, slipping hands and fingers along dicks and cunt, breasts and shoulder blades, elbows, knees, feet, and necks. They slowly touched each other, focusing more on the sensual pleasure than any objective to get another to orgasm. Mira rode the pleasure for as long as she could, but tried not to push the others over the edge either. There would be plenty of time for that later. She gave each of the boys a full pedicure while the other one massaged the legs. Then, Brian and Craig did the same for her, and scrubbed each other and her completely. They watched as she shaved her legs, and delicately trimmed her pubic hair, and did the same themselves, shaving their faces as well. After they washed each others’ hair, they ran their hands along their bodies until the water was cold and their fingers and toes were pruny.

Getting out of the water, they dried each other off, and made their way to Mira’s room. It was still a hot august night, and there was no need for clothes to stay warm, or blankets to sleep under. They took some time to light a few candles, and turned off the lights. The air dried their skin and they laid down on the bed and just started laughing. Laughing at the almost impossibility of it all. Laughing at how unlikely their friendship was, and how they struck jackpot, won the polyamorous bisexual lottery. Still slowly working on their alcohol, listening to video game music, and reaching over to kiss one another now and then, they felt truly at peace. Mira got out her nail polishes and to her bemusement, became the teacher as the two boys listened attentively as she helped them paint her finger and toe nails, then each others’.

“So, what are we supposed to do now that we can’t touch anything with these for the next twenty minutes?” Brian asked, coyly.

“Maybe we can talk… or do something else with our mouths?” Craig replied.

“You two, are the fuckin, best, but be careful, don’t want to mess them up.” Mira said as she laid back. Spreading her arms and legs.

Craig and Brian took the time to admire her while they sat on the edge of the bed, never having seen her up close like this in person. Her chest was rising and falling softly, and her olive skin looked absolutely beautiful in the light from the candles. Her perfect breasts with darkened areolas looked inviting, supple, and soft. Her eyes sparkled in the candlelight, and the two studied her shape and muscles and bones with fascination, then catching each others’ eyes, reflecting dark aqua and hazel in the light, they smiled, and began kissing each other briefly before returning their attention to Mira, who carefully sat up and kissed their necks and backs. They nuzzled at each other and talked about how much they wanted each other, impatiently waiting for their nails to dry, desperate and breathing heavily just from their unsatisfied lust.

Brian was the first to break, saying “To Hell with it, I can’t wait, I’m sorry Mira.” and began kissing her from her neck down to her chest.

Craig watched Brian do this for a time savoring the sight. Watching Mira twitch and try to remain still, clearly just as needy but determined to wait the time, was hypnotizing to him. As soon as the second hand struck 20 minutes, he joined in with Brian, rubbing his back and kissing Mira’s nipples and neck. She hugged them both as they clamored over her, taking time to make out with each of them. She started to touch them where they liked, and settled on holding their heads as they continued nibbling at her and kissing her skin. They hesitated at her abdomen, laughing as it gurgled and digested the supper, joking about who would have to be the first to have to get up to use the toilet. They then moved up along her legs, nuzzling their noses towards her crotch, kissing the insides of her legs again. Her cunt was radiating heat, already slowly leaking fluid. Now and then Mira would feel their dicks brush against her legs and feet leaving wet strands of precum on her. They both licked at her cunt as she quietly gasped at the feeling, occasionally helping them by spreading her lips and letting one of them lick her clit directly. Brian’s tongue flitted across Mira’s slit and met with Craig’s tongue, leading to them starting to reach towards each other and touch each others’ dicks and help them press against Mira’s legs.

“Having fun, you two?” Mira asked.

“Mmph” Craig gave a thumbs up sign as he buried his mouth into Mira’s cunt, spreading the lips with his fingers and tracing patterns across her with his tongue. He licked long and deep, and gave Brian a turn at her while he returned his attention to Brian’s dick with his hands.

“Wait I want to do something fun… Let’s make a triangle” Brian said when he withdrew himself again. “Only question is who’s on who.”

“I think me on her, you on me, her on you.” Craig offered, “If that’s okay with you Mira?”

“God, I don’t care just keep doing stuff with each other and me.” She said, gasping.

They arranged themselves, and Brian found himself looking at Craig’s dick, neatly trimmed and freshly cleaned. Unfortunately devoid of its usual musk that he remembered so well from before. But it’d make the ending so much better when he made it happen. He kissed the tip, squeezing it with his hand, taking the tip into his mouth a bit, and swirling his tongue around. He started the work of sucking, bobbing, squeezing, pumping, and kissing it. All the while, he was glancing down at Mira, smiling for her when she did what he enjoyed. Trying to make his movements on Craig obvious so she could mimic on him.

Craig found it hard to concentrate on maintaining the pattern of where his tongue was going on Mira’s clit. He started tracing letters, words of pleasure, words like love, perfect, fuck, please. He prodded with his nose and fingered her clit when he needed to take a moment to bring his brain back to processing and doing this right. The new meds he was on left him a bit clouded but still more than able to manage. What was more distracting was Brian working at him with unprecedented skill. When he came, he’d be lucky to be able to cum again in a week, he thought.

Mira was a mess already. Craig was a master at this, and judging by some of the things he was doing, must have read some of the same advice she read. Fuck. How… Brian’s dick was a perfect fit in her mouth, filling enough that she could work on it and not feel gagged, but giving her lots to work with. She had fantasized about doing this for months, and she hoped she was doing a good job. She looked up at him for any indication, and was overjoyed to see him beaming down at her. He reached down and started scratching her behind her ears and running his hand through her hair, like she loved. Unexpectedly, this sensation as Craig kept going at her while Brian scratched her ears sent her over the edge again. She quivered and shook and groaned uncontrollably. She sucked hard on Brian’s dick and squeezed her legs, hoping that she wouldn’t hurt Craig between them. The orgasm passed, and she returned to her work on Brian. She was so glad they talked earlier about what they liked and didn’t like. His hips were quivering and she eased off for the moment, giving him some respite while she reached into the bags from the grocery store, and surveyed the boys’ purchases. She tore open a condom and put it over her finger.

She poked Brian’s butt with it, distracting him from giving so much attention to Craig. His eyes went wide, and he shook his head, mumbling a “waff haha, fweff… maymee… gak, mm. Wait, Mira maybe I was a little more horny than thinking straight when I said I’d let you put something like that… ah. Oh.” His voice immediately went into his sexy pitch as she teased his butt.

“Thought so,” Mira continued teasing him, and started sucking on his dick again. Craig had taken his lips from her, but began idly fingering her, transfixed at the scene going on between the other two.  
She pressed her finger in slowly, causing Brian to release a sound she didn't know his register was capable of. Craig stroked Brian's leg with his free hand and watched Mira’s delicate, slow work. Brian continued to groan and started to laugh a bit, clearly enjoying himself. But Mira wasn't satisfied with just this.

She rummaged through her drawer next to the bed and withdrew a bright pink dildo, her favorite companion whose name wasn’t Brian or Craig. It was a beautiful silicon toy designed for flexibility, and versatility. She tore open another condom, apparently ribbed for pleasure, stretched it over the toy, and squeezed some lube onto it. She pressed it against his butt, circling his anus. She continued to tease him with her finger, preparing him for the toy, before she eventually pressed it in.

“Oh man Mira, please. Pleasepleaseplease ah…” The dildo was barely past the head in his butt but he was clearly enjoying the sensation.

Craig returned to cuddle up next to Brian, embracing him as Mira slowly worked her toy at Brian’s butt and licked his dick. Craig moved his head closer to Mira’s mouth, and started licking along with her, caressing her body and then repositioned himself to be pressing his dick against her legs too.

“Want in on this?” She offered, gesturing down at Craig who was pressing his body against hers now. She tossed him a condom and watched him put it on, and guided him into her, slowly, and returned to sucking on Brian’s cock playfully.

Craig started slowly, easing himself in. Attentive to her body language and noises, as she held his shoulders and neck as he continued to lick the edges of Brian’s dick that she didn’t take fully into her mouth. Brian looked down to watch as Craig slowly pushed into and drew out of Mira’s cunt. Fascinated, head swimming, unable to concentrate on anything but trying not to cum from the pleasure Mira was giving him. His legs stiffened, stretched, writhed. His painted toes clenched and his fingers grasped at anything of the others he could get a grip on, as he tried to suppress bucking his hips. Mira grabbed his waist with her entire arm, and slowly eased out the dildo, then pushed it back in when the head was all that was inside him again. She buried her face against his groin, taking his whole cock into her mouth and began sucking hard, as he released the biggest orgasm of his life, groaning and moaning and whimpering as she pressed the dildo in again, and swallowed his cum as he released it into her mouth. She kept sucking, causing him to whine more and go completely limp.

As she withdrew the toy from him, and licked her lips and surveyed Brian’s spent body. They left him lying there for the time, and she laid down next to him on her stomach, raising her bottom into the air. She started playing with Brian’s hair as Craig positioned himself behind her. He started going at her from behind, caressing her breasts, and watching as she grinned. Craig’s breathing was already erratic and his voice so sensually smooth. She reached behind and held him against her, so his thrusts could be smaller but more frequent. He pressed himself up to her and humped her desperately, then withdrew again, and laid on his back for Mira to sit on him.

Before she could, he pulled Brian on top of him, so they were both facing the ceiling, with Mira sitting down facing both of them. She eased onto Craig’s dick, which was erect between Brian’s spread legs. She leaned forward, and started kissing Brian, who was barely able to reciprocate, still spent from the orgasm, but recovering quickly. Craig reached around Brian and felt up Mira’s breasts with one hand, and Brian's dick with the other. Brian moved his head to the side so both he and Craig could kiss Mira at once. Brian’s dick started to swell again, as Craig played with him, squeezing and touching him, pressing it against Mira’s stomach. Mira retrieved another condom and passed it to Brian, motioning to his hand, then to Craig. She then started to run her hands through the two boys’ hair.

Brian put the condom over two of his fingers, and reached around behind Craig to slowly run them along Craig's butt. Craig whispered into his ear “I trust you. Go ahead, but not too deep or fast okay?”

Brian did as he was told, and he worked at Craig, reaching between his and Mira’s legs. He pressed his fingers in just enough to go past the muscles. Craig squeezed Brian tighter and continued to bring Brian's erection back, little by little. He squeezed with the same rhythm as Brian's fingers toyed with him, and he whispered a stream of pleasured words into his friend’s ear.

Mira drew back from kissing them so she could watch the two boys pleasure each other as she rode Craig's dick. She laughed, light and sincere, “You two are so fucking cute. I'll never get tired of seeing you like that.”

She leaned back in so they could all continue kissing each other. They rocked and pressed and squeezed in unison, with the same passionate, calm rhythm. Slowly increasing in pace as their bodies glowed and their minds became focused on nothing but them being together, bringing each other to the approaching climax.

The three of them groaned and giggled in unison, holding on to the last moment before releasing together. Brian shot a jet of almost clear liquid from his dick which hit the headboard. Mira clenched and groaned through another orgasm, the fourth one? Maybe? They all blended together in her mind in a swirl of ecstasy. The condom filled with Craig’s semen, as his voice filled the room, shaking their chests with its resonance. He removed the condom and offered to the other two, who turned it inside out and licked it like candy.

When they laid back, they caressed each other, with Mira in the middle, as the two boys hugged her and rested their heads on her breasts. Some time later, after each going to the washroom, they retrieved the rest of the alcohol, put on some mecha anime they had no real interest in watching, and finished their drinks. Eventually, they all fell asleep in each others’ arms, while the world around them faded to a dreamless oblivion. They had only one thought in their collective minds.

They were comfortable, safe, and loved.

 


End file.
